Soplo del corazón
by Arizza
Summary: Porque sabía que si tardase un sólo minuto ya no lo podría ver durante el camino. Por que él era el único que, aunque ella no se percatase, había visto las lágrimas y dolores que guardaba. Basado en Jueves de LOdVG


**Disclaimer**: Esto no me pertenece, si así fuera Candy hubiera tirado por el techo a gusana y de paso a su madre, y así habría sido feliz junto a Terry.

La canción es de La Oreja de Van Gogh, ya sabe cuál: Jueves.

…

**Soplo del corazón**

…

Caminaba hacia su colegio. Bueno, hacia la estación del metro. Tenía que cruzar buena parte de la ciudad, eso gracias a que sus padres se habían negado a que asistiera a alguna otra institución. Suspiró, normalmente George la llevaría y ella regresaba sola, pero en esta ocasión sus padres habían salido de viaje, ambos, y se habían llevado a George.

Siguió caminando bajo el cielo que se encontraba un poco encapotado, sólo rogaba que no lloviera mientras siguiera caminando en la calle. No es que tuviera algo contra la lluvia o el agua, de hecho amaba correr hacia el jardín cuando llovía y divertirse, pero estaba segura que a la Srta. Margaret para nada le agradaría verla en ese estado, lo más probable es que mandara alguna notificación y la enviara de regreso. No podía darse el lujo, no si quería verlo a _él_.

Por fin llegó a la estación y abordó. Segundo vagón, tercera puerta. Si no hacía mal el conteo, era el mismo que tomaba de regreso, sólo que al revés, penúltimo vagón tercera puerta, la del centro. No sabía porque tenía esa manía, bueno, sí lo sabía. Si abordaba siempre, con precisión, el mismo vagón, a la misma hora, podría alcanzarlo a _él_ cuando saliera del colegio.

Pero bueno, nadie le aseguraba que esta vez lo fuera a ver. Pero la fuerza de la costumbre le ganó.

Entró y aprovechando que siendo de los primeros vagones estaría menos ocupado, tomó asiento y descansó su cabeza contra el vidrio cerrando los ojos.

― Claro, tú nunca tienes tiempo – pausa y un suspiro – Si lo sé, te es más importante esa mujer que el hijo de la que sí amaste. Tranquilo, no cobraré venganza cuando mueras – otra pausa – Sí, como sea. Te veo… el día que su majestad tenga ánimo de saber si sigo vivo.

Se tensó. Era _él_. Ahí estaba. Bendita fuera su manía, gracias a ello había tenido la oportunidad de verlo mucho más temprano de lo que esperaba. No abrió los ojos, prefirió quedarse de incógnito, aunque claro, tampoco era como si _él_ le prestara mucha atención. Inconscientemente se alisó su uniforme y se acomodó mejor en su asiento.

Por fin se decidió que, ya que no podría dormirse, pues no fuera a pasársele la bajada, abriría los ojos. Y al hacerlo obtuvo una muy buena vista de su rostro. Dado que los asientos estaban a lado y lado de vagones, dando de frente, pudo verlo frente a ella sin que pareciera que lo hacía a propósito, sino porque lo tenía enfrente. ¡Ja! Cómo no, la suerte le jugaba a su favor en eso, ya que de no ser así ella tendría que descubrirse cuando lo volteara a ver. Como cuando regresaban del colegio. Por alguna razón ella siempre encontraba el mismo asiento, o alguno muy cercano a ese, y desde ahí podía verlo parado, algunas veces acompañado de algún chico, pero casi siempre solo.

Lo observó y grabó, _nuevamente_, su rostro, sus ojos, esos ojos de mar tempestuoso. Pudo ver cómo recargaba su cabeza contra el vidrio y decía algo entre dientes sin llegar a escucharse lo que dijera. Aprovechando que _él_ se encontraba en esa posición, se miró en el reflejo del vidrio de enfrente. Bueno, al menos, pese a la hora, había podido arreglarse bien.

Sin embargo, en al menos el transcurso de dos estaciones, _él_ no volvió a abrir sus ojos. Se sintió intimidada. Por suerte más gente comenzó a abordar y él volvió a acomodarse. Posó sus ojos hacia el frente y la vio. Ella no supo qué hacer y, por la repentina timidez que la sobrecogió, cerró sus ojos e hizo una mueca extraña. Sinceramente no pudo saber cuál había hecho. Respiró hondo y abrió los ojos nuevamente. _Él_ había volteado su rostro hacia un lado y miraba hacia la nada. Lo vio suspirar y se preguntó, qué estaría pasando por su cabeza. ¿Tendría relación a la plática que le había medio escuchado?

Se mordió el labio nerviosa y acomodándose mejor decidió mejor dejar de pensar. Llegaron por fin a la estación donde bajaban, se levantó y le alcanzó a ver pasar fugaz hacia afuera. Suspiró, ¿cuántas veces ya lo había hecho en ese rato?, muchas. Acomodó sus cosas mientras se encaminaba hacia la salida.

7:45am. Suspiró, _nuevamente_, si no apuraba el paso llegaría tarde, y tendría problemas con la Srta. Margaret. No gracias, mejor se apresuraba. Divisó el edificio imponente de su colegio. Viejo y antiguo como la directora y el modo de pensar de su adorada tía Elroy, quien había recomendado el susodicho lugar a sus padres, ya que ahí "Se impartía la mejor educación de calidad de todo Madrid".

Para empezar, qué diantres hacía ella en Madrid, peor aún, qué mosco le picó a sus padres para irse a vivir ahí, y para terminar de arruinar el asunto, ellos ya estaban planeando regresar a América… pero sin ella. Si tanto les disgustaba tener que vivir en ese lugar, para qué tanta insistencia, y más de llevarla a ella. Pero no, el Sr. y la Sra. Andrew tenían que llevarla y ahora buscar cómo botarla ahí disimuladamente. Ajá, que el diablo les creyera: "cariño, tu padre y yo hemos decidido que lo mejor para tu educación es que vayas al extranjero, a Europa, nosotros iremos contigo, es por tu bien", y luego de tres meses: "Cariño, para tu padre se está complicando esto de tener que viajar constantemente hacia América para atender sus negocios. Tú lo más seguro es que te quedes con Dorothy, la mucama".

Y hela aquí, caminando bajo la brizna ya casi por entrar a su querido colegio. Sí, como no. Lo único bueno ahí era su amiga Patricia. Patty, para mejores términos. Ah, y por supuesto, no debía olvidarlo a _él_.

Sacó sus cosas de su casillero justo cuando tocaban el timbre que indicaba inicio de clases. Se rió de la ironía. Estaba en Madrid, fuera de América, _por supuesto_, en un colegio americano. Con todo y clases en español. En sí, podría decirse que se sentía como esos extranjeros que llegan a EEUU y nunca salen de su barrio, ya sea japonés, cubano, mexicano, chino, etc., etc. Sólo que en su caso, en su "colegio bilingüe", hablaban más español que inglés… ella mejor ni pensaba en las pequeñas incongruencias de su colegio.

― Candy, come on (vamos).

― Patty, mejor hablemos en español, si no queremos que nos regañen. Recuerda, americanos hablan español y españoles hablan inglés. Sinceramente es algo pesado, pero no podemos hacer nada.

― Ay Candy, está bien – rió su amiga acomodándose su lentes – Que te conste, a ver si no te olvidas de cómo hablarlo eh.

― Ya, mejor entremos a clases.

Caminaron hacia su salón sin percatarse de dos ojos que las observaban o mejor dicho _la_ observaba.

**...**

― Así que recuerden. Mañana trabajo de campo. Iremos al invernadero del colegio y comenzaremos el proyecto…

Candy mejor ni prestaba atención a la clase. Bueno, al menos no hoy, pues para empezar, ¿qué rayos tenía que ver un invernadero con la filosofía?, Además, hoy se sentía extraña. Su estómago se retorcía como advirtiéndole que al llegar a casa sería recibida por una sorpresa non-grata. Suspiró cansada.

Ya daban casi las 3:00pm y ella aún metida en el salón. Definitivamente odiaba los miércoles, ya que era el día en que más tarde salía y para terminar de complicarlo le tocaba Filosofía Universal a la última hora. Sentía que le reventaría el cerebro. De hecho todos en ése salón y así mismo los salones de la Preparatoria se sentían igual. Todos odiaban salir a las 3:00 en miércoles. Pero así eran las cosas y no les quedaba remedio más que aguantarse el coraje y "disfrutar" de la última clase antes de salir volados de ahí.

_Riiing_

_¡Por fin!_ Fue el pensamiento general en los dos pisos superiores antes de que en estampida, logrando, no se sabe cómo, recoger sus cosas, por más desparramadas que estuviesen; y salir en fracción de segundos al pasillo.

Candy se tardó un poco más recogiendo lo suyo. No tenía el más mínimo deseo de morir aplastada por la marabunta de estudiantes, ya lo había vivido en su primer semana y no era lo suficientemente masoquista cómo para intentarlo otra vez o soportarlo todos los días, además, _él_ no era de los primeros en salir… claro cuando no se escabullía antes de la hora, cosa que para suerte de ella, no pasaba demasiado a menudo.

Cuando al fin de unos segundos decidió que era seguro salir, se dirigió hacia las escaleras. Por increíble que pareciera en sólo 30 segundos estaban casi desalojados los pasillos y los alumnos iban ya casi bajando 3 pisos de los 6 que había en el edificio principal.

Cuando puso el pie en el tercer escalón, alguien pasó a junto a ella y con su mochila empujó su hombro haciéndola perder el equilibrio. De no ser porque el, al parecer culpable de su mala suerte, la agarró a tiempo del brazo, seguro ya estaría en dirección al hospital. Con el corazón latiendo a mil, de sólo imaginarse el "non-grato" descenso 6 pisos hacia abajo, si no lograba detenerse con algo; logró apenas articular un pequeño y débil "Gracias".

― Disculpa, no calculé bien qué tan cerca estabas – dicho eso la soltó y ella se quedó helada al darse cuenta de que era _él_ quién casi la asesina accidentalmente.

― No hay problema – respondió, pero ya era tarde, pues _él_ ya estaba varios escalones abajo y no la miró de nuevo.

«Ok, poniendo en balanza, perderme un día sin viajar con él en el vagón, contra que casi te mate y te sostenga. Definitivamente por hoy no tengo problema de no alcanzar el tren» pensó Candy con una sonrisa bailando en sus labios mientras terminaba de bajar los escalones. Claro que al parecer ninguno de los pocos estudiantes que aún pululaban por ahí pareció darse cuenta de lo sucedido entre "la nueva" y "el autista rebelde". Ya que por muchos meses que llevara ahí, hasta que alguien más se integrara al plantel ella seguiría siendo la nueva; y él, cómo rara vez se le veía socializar y se corrían rumores de que se metía en problemas, le habían catalogado con tal mote.

Sin darse plena cuenta de ello, Candy caminó y bajó un poco más veloz de lo acostumbrado. ¡Pero bueno! Quién no luego de un encuentro así con el chico del que se siente atraída. Así que prácticamente voló hacia la estación para tomar el tren, y enorme fue su sorpresa de verlo allí también. Bueno, no se quejaba. Disfrutaría del viaje de regreso, eso lo tenía muy seguro.

Al llegar a su casa, se encontró con una nueva sorpresa y esta vez no supo si debía considerarla buena o mala. Con sus padres nunca se sabía. Y ellos habían vuelto de donde sea que anduviesen.

― Hija. Qué bueno que ya has regresado.

― Lo mismo digo, es bueno verlos aunque sea un poco.

― Como sea, ve a dejar tus cosas y reúnete con nosotros en el comedor para la comida. No te tardes, tenemos algo que informarte.

«_Genial_» Pensó « _¿Y ahora a dónde se van?_»

No queriendo cansar la poca paciencia que parecían tener en esos momentos sus padres, se decidió a ser rápida y en menos de 10 minutos ya estaba sentada juntos a sus progenitores.

― Bien hija – comenzó su padre casi a mitad de la comida – como te comentó tu madre hace tiempo, para mí me resulta muy fatigoso tener que estar viajando a cada rato para atender los negocios en EEUU, y ahí es donde está la mayor parte de ellos.

― Hemos decidido mudarnos de regreso a América – prosiguió su madre para que su esposo pudiese meter un trozo de carne en su boca.

Candy suspiró por lo bajo y alzando un poco sus ojos se atrevió a hablar.

― ¿Cuándo nos mudamos? – preguntó con temor a la respuesta.

El mal presentimiento que tuvo en clases aumentó y su estómago se retorció como liga.

― Tu padre y yo nos regresamos, tú te quedas para terminar tus estudios. El Colegio Americano Madrileño, no abre sus puertas a cualquier estudiante, no queremos que desaproveches tu oportunidad de estudiar en él.

«Desaprovechar mi oportunidad de estudiar en él, al caño, no quieren desaprovechar su oportunidad de no verme en un largo tiempo. Si no querían una hija ¿para qué diantres me hicieron nacer? » Se preguntó Candy con las lágrimas ya agolpándose en sus ojos. Sin embargo, no podía dejar que la vieran, ya que ellos harían como si nada pasase o peor, le dirían que ya no fuera niña, que ya era lo suficientemente grande para dispensar de tales actitudes inmaduras.

― Entiendo. Permiso – se disculpó para ir hacia su habitación pero la voz de su padre la detuvo sólo un momento para decirle un punto más.

― George no estará, se irá con nosotros ya que me es útil. Tengo entendido que te las has arreglado bien para ir y venir del Colegio tú sola. Así que así será hasta que termines tus estudios.

Por ahora no quiso responder a eso, simplemente sería caso perdido. Se resignó a acatar la decisión de ellos. Aunque, viéndolo desde un punto egoísta, así a lo mejor, tendría suerte y lo vería no sólo al regresar, sino también al ir hacia el colegio.

Claro que, aun cuando pudiese verlo sin interrupciones, eso nunca lograría restarle dolor al hecho de que sus padres no la quisieran sino sólo para exhibirla como un trofeo.

…

7:05 am. Apenas había alcanzado a entrar al vagón con la puerta casi atrapando su mochila. Respiró agitada, había tenido que correr por el andén para lograr su hazaña.

Si no lo hubiera hecho no habría alcanzado el tren y dos cosas malas hubieran pasado, llegar tarde al colegio y no lo alcanzaría a _él_.

Ya recuperado el aliento, con suerte de que no había aún nadie en el vagón, se dispuso a tomar asiento. De reojo, como quien no quiere la cosa, se había asegurado de que _él_ estuviese también ahí. Se sentó y por un momento estuvo segura de haberlo visto con una sonrisa entre traviesa y escondida en sus labios. Sin embargo, volteó la cara y ella no pudo definir si realmente lo había visto.

Apenas pudo contenerse de lanzar un suspiro frustrado. Bonita entrada debió haber hecho, _frente a él_, corriendo como loca y jalando su mochila para evitar ser tragada por las puertas.

Hacía ya cinco meses desde que sus padres la habían, prácticamente, abandonado a su suerte. Desde pequeña se había hecho a la idea de que a sus padres les iba y venía cualquier cosa relacionada a ella. Pero por muy acostumbrada que estuviese a su falta de afecto, no podía dejar de dolerle o hacer que disminuyera su pena.

Nadie de sus conocidos y amigos, sabían realmente nada acerca de eso. Sus padres frente a todos mantenían la fachada de que se interesaban por ella, pero tras bambalinas la realidad era demasiado alejada. ¿Cómo anhelas un cariño que nunca se te dio? ¿Cómo extrañas los brazos que nunca te sostuvieron? ¿Cómo esperas los besos que no se te dieron antes de irte a dormir? ¿Cómo ruegas por las palabras que nunca se te dijeron?

Candy se dejó invadir por sus pensamientos y sin darse cuenta había dejado escaparse unas lagrimillas por sus ojos y daba suspiros entrecortados. Pasando el dorso de su mano por su rostro intentó eliminar la prueba fehaciente del dolor interno que cargaba con ella. No debía dejar que nadie supiera nunca cómo era su realidad.

Dando un suspiro prolongado trató de calmar sus ánimos. Levantó la cara gacha y apenas alcanzó a verlo a _él_ girar su cabeza al frente nuevamente. Se veía serio incluso de espaldas.

Ah, si tan sólo fuera lo suficientemente desinhibida como para acercársele sin temor al rechazo. Si fuera como Susana y sus compañeras, que sin importar que fueran mandadas por un tubo cada vez que se acercaban, pero seguían intentándolo.

No es que ella fuera fea. Pero tampoco llegaba al estándar de belleza exuberante o hermosura declarada. Ella era simplemente bonita, poco más de lo normal, pero no hermosa.

fin llegaron a la estación correspondiente. Tenían un poco de retraso así que debió caminar casi corriendo para llegar justo cuando sonaba el timbre. Lo interesante fue caminar todo el tramo con él casi a la par. Normalmente él se iba por delante y ella caminaba un poco más despacio. Pero por las prisas había tenido que igualar su paso.

Entraron casi juntos al colegio y Patty le dirigió una mirada significativa. Ella hizo como si no se hubiera percatado de ello, y avanzó a clases con su amiga.

― ¿Y eso? Llegaron juntos – decía expectante Patty por la respuesta de su compañera – Y él se veía…

― No fue nada Patty – la interrumpió, antes de que hiciera sus extravagantes teorías sobre ella y él – Simplemente se atrasó el tren y tuve que caminar rápido, y te informo que él también asiste al colegio. Así que no tiene nada de extraño que lleguemos al mismo tiempo.

― Yo sólo decía, no te exaltes – contestó divertida.

― Como sea, tenemos que llegar a clases. Uh, espera – frunció el ceño – tengo que ir con los del comité, que fastidio.

Patty se rió de la expresión de su amiga. Sabía cómo le fastidiaba estar en el comité estudiantil, pero podía decirse que no le quedaba de otra.

― No te rías, me voy a fastidiar de ver corazones, angelitos, volantes, rosa y más rojo. No es que tenga algo contra la fecha, es algo lindo, pero estar metida de lleno en eso, eso sí que me asfixia. ¿Por qué me pusieron a mí este semestre? ¡Ni siquiera soy popular!

― Pero tienes dinero.

― Como todos en este lugar.

―Pero tienes un poco más que la mayoría.

― ¡Ah! Me rindo. No se puede contigo Patty – exclamó Candy lanzando los brazos arriba.

― A mí no me eches la culpa. Y deja de ser tan trágica con lo del festejo, vele el lado bueno. Estarás más tiempo cerca de él.

Candy fulminó con la mirada a Patty. Exhaló pesado y se alejó en dirección al salón donde se reunían los miembros del comité para organizar el festejo del Día del amor y la amistad.

…

― Me alegra que todo haya terminado. ¡Libertad! – gritó contenta Candy durante educación física.

― No mientas, si bien que te encantaba estarlo viendo todos los días – rió divertida Patty.

Desde que había descubierto la inherente atracción entre Candy y Terry; como Candy lo había nombrado al saber su nombre y alegado que era demasiado largo; aunque ella nunca estuviese cerca de él, o si quiera le hablara, se la pasaba molestándola como hobby echándole comentarios de ellos. A Candy no le quedaba más que aguantar y a veces reírse de lo que le decía.

― Si bueno, aparte de eso, lo demás fue un martirio. Pero… al menos ya sé su nombre – le guiñó un ojo divertida, que Patty respondió negando con la cabeza divertida – Eso ya es bueno, ya puedo dejar de decirle simplemente _él_.

― Bueno al menos por ahora descansarás de tantos corazones. Te juro que hasta tenías ojo de corazón de tanto estar rodead de ellos.

Ambas rieron fuertemente y desinhibidas. Continuaron con sus bromas sobre el tema hasta que tuvieron que recostarse sobre los gradas del gimnasio para agarrarse el estómago que ya les dolía.

Un par de ojos contemplaba abstraído y contento la escena. Al menos durante esos momentos, ella era feliz.

…

7:20 am.

"_Lo siento no tenemos tiempo para tonterías, hay asuntos más importantes que tus niñerías_"

Candy sentía que su corazón se le estrujaba del dolor, por el rechazo y desagrado hacia ella por parte de sus padres, William Colbert Andrew y Priscila Andrew. Nunca había logrado entender por completo la falta de afecto para ella. Eso hasta la tarde anterior.

_Había llamado por teléfono a sus padres, faltaba poco más de dos meses para su cumpleaños, por lo cual había tenido la "brillante idea" de hacerle una petición a sus padres._

― _¿Qué necesitas? Más vale que sea importante como para importunar en este momento – había sido el "cariñoso" saludo de su padre._

― _No esto, papá, quería saber si sería posible que vaya allá e mayo._

― _¿Y eso para qué?, estás en clases, no puedes faltar, quítate de caprichos._

― _No esto… quería estar c… con ustedes e… en mi cumpleaños… pasarlo con ustedes – le había intentado decir o más claro posible pese a la garganta cerrada por los nervios._

― _Mira, no tenemos tiempo para eso, estamos muy ocupado._

― _Pero, papá, es mi…_

― _Lo siento no tenemos tiempo para tonterías, hay asuntos más importantes que tus niñerías – la cortó fríamente._

― _No es una niñería – contestó con la garganta apretada._

― _Sí, sí lo es. Ni siquiera estamos seguros si es la fecha._

― _¿Cómo? ¿P… por qué dices eso?_

― _Ya está bueno, eres lo suficientemente grande como para saberlo Candice, no somos tus padres. Alguien te debe haber botado cuando naciste y nosotros te adoptamos. Así de simple._

― _M… me estás mintiendo – respondió al borde de las lágrimas – Eso no es verdad, ustedes son…_

― _Necesitábamos un hijo para veros mejor en sociedad, eso fue todo, ahora deja de hacerme perder el tiempo – Cortó la comunicación dejándola sola para luchar contra su tristeza._

― _¡Srta. Candy! ¿Qué tiene? – la sacudió una muy preocupada Dorothy._

― _Dime que es mentira Dorothy, dime que no es verdad lo que me h dicho – le rogó con los ojos bañados en lágrimas – dime que es solo una de sus malvadas palabras contra mí._

― _Señorita, ¿ya lo sabe?_

_Con eso su temor se había confirmado._

Por esa razón la habían tratado siempre así, ella no era sino un simple objeto, un "algo" para darles mejor apariencia social, sólo eso.

Recargó su cabeza contra el vidrió y alcanzó a ver su reflejo, estaba hecha un pequeño desastre, no que estuviese mal arreglada ni nada, sólo que tenía aún hinchados los ojos por causa de las lágrimas de la noche pasada y de las que aún insistían en querer escapar de sus ojos.

No, definitivamente no podría asistir de esa manera a clases, pero, si faltaba le avisarían a sus… ¿padres?, y no podía permitir que ellos supiesen cómo le había afectado la noticia, no lograría más que repulsión de ellos por ser tan débil.

Su teléfono móvil vibró en su bolsillo de la chaqueta.

"El mundo es más brillante cuando sonríes. _Número desconocido_"

Quiso reír pero le salió más como un quejido que sólo logró hacer saltar las lágrimas en sus ojos. Pasó el dorso de su mano para limpiar el rastro de ellas.

Lo estaba por guardar cuando volvió a vibrar.

"Señorita, he hablado con la directora, si gusta faltar a clases o habrá problema, los señores no se enterarán. _Dorothy_"

Soltó un suspiro tembloroso. Sacó un pañuelo higiénico y se sonó la nariz. Guardó el móvil y decidió que en la siguiente estación tomaría el tren de regreso a su "casa".

Su móvil vibró nuevamente. Lo sacó extrañada.

"Cuando las penas atormentan caminar al aire libre bajo un árbol frondoso alivia el dolor. _Número desconocido_"

Miró a través del vidrio y alcanzó a distinguirlo, se veía pensativo, como si algo le consumiera sus pensamientos.

«Ah Terry, si tan sólo tuviese el valor y hace tiempo te hubiera hablado, e estos momentos podría pedirte me abrazaras para calmar mi dolor» Pensó la rubia volteándolo a ver. Ni modo, tendría que ser otro día. A la siguiente estación, donde pesaba dar vuelta y regresar, estaba un parque cercano, le serviría para despejar la mente, como le aconsejara el desconocido.

Tomó su mochila cuando notó que estaban por entrar a la estación. Respiró profundo y se levantó. Salió y continuó hasta encontrarse fuera del subterráneo. Siguió caminando hasta un parque, caminó por los senderos para caminantes mochila al hombro y pañuelo en mano.

Algunas veces cuando sentía las lágrimas vencerla nuevamente se sentaba junto a la hierba o en alguna banca hasta que se agotaba el suministro de agua salda… por el momento. A ratos se sentía observada, incluso llegó a pensar que quien le mandara el SMS era realmente un psicópata, un asesino que quería que saliera para matarla. Cosa que descartaba luego, tras un momento de lógica y raciocinio.

Por fin como a las 10:15 se dirigió de regreso al tren, debía volver o Dorothy se preocuparía y no volvería a hacerle un favor como ese. A veces sentía a Dorothy más como su madre que sus supuestos "padres".

Abandonó el parque con un par de ojos siguiendo sus pasos, que suspiraron tranquilos al verla ya más relajada.

…

9:30 am.

Candy y Patty reían de lo lindo casi una semana y media siguiente después. Dos océanos les observaban, y era consciente de que pese a la alegría que mostraba la chica rubia, había un corazón profundamente herido bajo la sonrisa.

Cerró los ojos y se concentró en sus propios asuntos, o al menos lo intentó.

…

6:43 am.

Candy se levantó apresurada, se había quedado dormida y temía no alcanzar el tren para legar a su colegio

Corrió apresurada por su cuarto buscando su uniforme, el de falda.

6:55 am.

Salía corriendo apresurada con una tostada en la mano, la mochila medio agarrada al hombro y unos cuantos cabellos fuera de lugar. Dorothy le alcanzó a gritar algo acerca de cuidarse. Parecía un complot en su contra para evitar que fuera al colegio.

7:07 am.

Apenas había alcanzado a llegar, cuando iba bajando los escalones el tren apenas había llegado y cuando justo logró entrar las puertas se cerraron. Respiró con alivio y por un momento sintió que si hubiera alcanzado el siguiente tren había sido mejor que carrerear por éste.

7:15 am.

Fijó su vista al frente, ahí estaba su imposible "amor", justo frente a ella, al otro lado del vagón. Suspiró, la punzada de que debería haberse tomado con más calma haberes levantado tarde, pese a lo ilógico, la perseguía.

7:26 am.

El tren se detuvo en una estación. Por un momento tuvo el impulso de levantarse y salir, miró de nueva cuenta hacia Terry, notó que parecía un poco inquieto. Mantuvo su vista fija en él, ya que parecía completamente sumido en sus pensamientos, sin embargo, tal vez atraído por la fuerza de su mirada levantó los ojos y la atrapó mirándolo. Candy desvió la vista y un ligero sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas al verse descubierta.

7:29 am.

Nuevamente se encontraba mirándolo. Nuevamente él atrapó su mirada. Esta vez él dejó escapar fugitivo un suspiro que la hizo cerrar los ojos. Cuando los volvió a abrir él ya no la miraba.

7:31 am.

Había pasado los últimos dos minutos tratando de reunir el valor suficiente para decir algo, lo que sea. Estaba cansada de verlo y sólo anhelarle.

― Terry… – se escuchó de pronto decir de manera muy ligera, apenas como un susurro alzado.

Seguro él no la escuchó, ¡qué tonta! Y ahora ¿qué? ¿Volver a llamarlo como la típica colegiala?

7:32 am.

Terrence dejó salir una ligera sonrisa. La miró desde su lugar y se levantó, cruzó el vagón y se sentó a su lado.

― Hola Candy. Yo… espero no pienses que soy un loco psicópata por saber tu nombre sin haberme presentado – la miró y le sonrió más.

― No, para nada, en todo caso la psicópata sería yo – respondió la rubia con las mejillas coloradas.

Ante tal reacción de ella Terrence dejó escapar una leve risita tipo tos.

7:34 am.

Había pasado el siguiente tiempo en un cómodo silencio sin que ninguno se atreviese a romperlo. Así simplemente, estar juntos e silencio parecía la cosa más correcta, lo más normal, el estado perfecto de paz y armonía.

― ¿Sabes? – por fin rompió él el silencio, algo le apremiaba a decir lo que guardaba dentro de sí, como si fuera la última oportunidad.

― ¿Qué sucede Terry? – volteó a verlo con las chapas ya más controladas.

― Candy, – le tomó sus pequeñas manos entre las suyas y admiró cómo pese a ser mucho más pequeñas que las suyas parecían tan perfectas ahí – Tú me gustas mucho, te quiero, no puedo explicar el cómo ni el por qué. Sólo sé que es la verdad. Desde la primera vez, hace ya casi un año, en que te vi abordar este tren.

Candy hizo ademán de decir algo pero él la calló con un dedo.

― Déjame terminar. Ése primer día, mi auto estaba en reparación y por puro orgullo no quise pedirle prestado otro a mi padre. Y fue que vi que tú usabas este transporte para moverte. Cuando mi auto quedó arreglado fue lo que menos me importó, seguí usando este medio para moverme –soltó una risita ahogada –. Incluso hay un tren directo y prefiero usar éste para ver tu rostro, el verdadero, cada mañana, y al volver por las tardes. Llámame loco, pero tengo un gran afecto por ti, pequeña pecosa.

7:35 am.

Candy se quedó estupefacta. ¿O sea que todas las veces que creyó que él la miraba, en efecto era verdad? No podía caber en sí de la alegría e impresión.

― Terry yo, yo también te quiero – liberó una de sus manos y la pasó por la frente barriendo algunos cabellos sueltos – Y tampoco puedo explicar por qué – se rió por lo tonta que sentía que iba a sonar al decir lo siguiente –. Cada mañana corro como loca para alcanzar este tren, porque sé que cada mañana te voy a encontrar aquí. Igual que cada tarde al volver intento llegar para verte aunque sea de lejos entre la gente.

Terrence atrapó la mano que recorría su rostro, en cada lugar donde ella había posado sus pequeños dedo podía sentir aquella calidez que sólo memoraba en recuerdos de su niñez, pero con una mayor intensidad y un diferente toque y significado.

― Candy…

Lo dijo más como una petición para alargar el momento, para permanecer junto a ella.

7:36 am.

El tren se detuvo en una estación. La volteó a ver clavando sus océanos en los mares de ella.

― ¿Has desayunado?

― ¿Perdón? – respondió confusa, ¿a qué venía esa pregunta?

― Es sólo que he visto como entraste como quien le persigue el diablo – se rió de la expresión de ella – Dudo que hayas desayunado algo decente.

Sintieron el tren ponerse nuevamente en movimiento.

Candy se rió, en efecto, una tostada no contaba como desayuno, menos porque la mitad se le había caído al correr.

― Es verdad, sólo cargué con una tostada y a medio camino se me cayó por la prisa, ni siquiera pude comer más de la mitad.

― Entonces no se diga más – se paró con ella jalándola en el trayecto hacia él.

Candy quedó recargada contra su pecho y pese a que sus mejillas se tiñeron se sintió cómoda ahí acomodada.

― En la siguiente estación nos bajamos a desayunar, yo tampoco he desayunado. ¿Te parece pecosa? Yo invito.

― Pero, yo debo llegar al colegio… ¡y tú también! – lo regañó al ver que quería saltar clases.

― ¿Y? Estamos juntos y es lo que importa por hoy, ya mañana nos pondremos al corriente. Vamos, sólo por hoy, quiero estar contigo.

― Está bien – contestó Candy al tiempo que recargaba su cabeza en el pecho de Terrence y pasó sus brazos por su espalda para abrazarlo.

7:37 am.

Cruzaron por lo que quedaba del túnel antes de llegar a la estación de Santa Eugenia.

De pronto las luces se apagaron. Asustada levantó la cabeza y trató de verlo a través de la oscuridad, a lo lejos vio una pequeña luz que parecía venir de la plataforma.

― Terry, ¿qué ha pasado? – preguntó con temor, su corazón se apretujaba en su pecho.

― No lo sé, se ha detenido casi por salir a la plataforma – ciñó sus brazos con mayor fuerza a su alrededor, aquello no le parecía.

Se escuchó el ruido de pasos.

― Terry, tengo miedo, ¿qué está pasando?

― Tranquila, no pasa nada, tranquila – repetía mientras pasaba un mano por sus cabellos tratando de tranquilizarla – No pasa nada Candy ya verás que todo…

7:38 am.

…

…

…

7:40 am.

Le tronaban los oídos, se sintió débil, una espesa capa de humo cubría el ambiente, aunque no importaba, ya que no podía ver nada, la cegadora luz le había dejado ciega momentáneamente.

Trató de levantarse pero se sintió pesada, algo fresco se le estaba untando por la cara. Las luces comenzaron a volver a sus ojos y la visión se fue recuperando.

Alcanzaba a notar algunas formas por entre el humo, sus oídos le permitieron escuchar voces gritando, sonidos de ambulancias. Algunos haces de luz trataban de colarse por el humo y alcanzarla.

― ¿Te… Terry? – le llamó temblorosa.

Intentó palpa el suelo con su mano que no dejaba de tiritar. Se palpó las sienes y sintió que aquello fresco que se le untaba estaba cálido poco más arriba por sus cabellos.

― ¿Te… Terry? Respóndeme… no te veo – comenzó a sollozar.

Intentó arrastrarse, aún no sentía vivas las piernas.

― ¡Busquen por acá! Parece que podría haber sobrevivido alguien. ¿Alguien me escucha? – alcanzó a percibir los llamados de auxilio.

― ¡Ayúdenme! –, levantó la voz tratando de escucharse – Por favor, no logro encontrarlo – sollozó.

Percibió como el humo disminuía ligeramente y de pronto el sonido estrepitoso de fierro rompiéndose le caló en los tímpanos.

7:45 am.

Estaba siendo transportada en una camilla para meterla en una ambulancia. Aquello que se untaba en su rostro era su propia sangre. Una vez sacada de ese lugar había alcanzado a ver el cuerpo de Terry en el piso, había gritado hasta lograr que los paramédicos lo revisasen… pocas probabilidades de sobrevivir.

No le quedaba más que pedir porque Terry lograse superar la prueba.

…

Jueves 18 de marzo 1:15 pm

Candy acababa de salir del hospital hacía unas horas, pero se encontraba nuevamente en el área de cuidados intensivos.

Pese a haber sobrevivido, no había logrado salir del coma en que había sido inducido para salvar su vida. Desde que había lograd moverse un poco más había insistido en que la llevasen a verle cada día.

Y hora que había sido dada de alta con menor razón dejaría de visitarle.

― Hola compañero, ¿cómo sigues? –, le habló mientras acercaba un silla junto a su cama – aún no puedo creer lo que ellos hicieron, y a la vez me sorprende el que tu padre haya venido a verte dejado todo atrás, para que tú, grosero como siempre, no hayas querido dignarte a despertar, por el puro orgullo.

Cuando los padres adoptivos de Candy se habían enterado de lo sucedido y cómo había pasado, lo único que hicieron fue llamarle para regañarla por descuidada.

"― _Eso te pasa por levantarte tarde, si fueses más responsable nos habrías ahorrado el gasto de tener que atenderte en ése hospital_"

Había sido las palabras para ella.

― Terry, necesito que despiertes – suspiró y miró hacia los aparatos que permanecían inalterables, siempre estables – Aún me debes la invitación al desayuno, ni creas que te lo voy a perdonar – le dijo pero sintiendo cómo se le cerraba la garganta.

Lágrimas comenzaron a bajar por sus mejillas e inclinó la cabeza.

Pasó el dorso de su mano para limpiarlas aunque unas nuevas las reemplazaron. Se levantó ligeramente y se aceró para depositar un beso en su frente. Pero al observarlo más de cerca dudó un momento y llenándose de valor posó sus labios sobre los del castaño.

Fue apenas un roce y volvió a su lugar, lágrimas aún en sus ojos.

― ¿Ves cómo eres? –, sollozó dolida – eres malvado, no has correspondido mi beso. ¡Vamos! ¿Qué esperas para despertar?

Un nudo en su garganta buscó salida y comenzó a temblar mientras comenzaba a llorar aún más.

― El mundo es más brillante cuando sonríes.

Candy levantó la vista de golpe. Frente a ella esos mares que tanto había añorado todos esos días la miraban con ternura.

― Terry…

― ¿Qué sucede pequeña llorona? Acabarás con el suministro de agua de la ciudad si sigues llorando e esa manera – le dijo con dificultad.

― Te has despertado, Terry, despertaste –se levantó como un resorte y le abrazó efusiva – Debo avisar a los doctores, oh Terry, ya era hora de que despertases.

― ¿Y por qué no iba a hacerlo? Aún te debo un desayuno – replicó con una media sonrisa que se grabó el corazón de la rubia sacándole la primera sonrisa en días.

* * *

Hola!

Un pequeño proyecto que tengo tiempo intentando terminar, pero simplemente el mundo comploteó para impedir que termine, pero hoy al fin lo logré.

A una de ustedes le dije que ayer ya lo tendría, pero salieron pequeños imprevisto y apenas hace rato pude sentarme a escribir :P

Gracias por sus reviews en la historia pasada ^^ me agrada que fuera de su gusto y tmb que a las que no les agradó lo expresaran :), auqnue, Terry sí tiene ese lado tierno y cursi si gusta decirle así, sólo que lo esconde bajo su actitud desafiante (:

Espero haya sido de su agrado, y si no también me gustaría saber su opinión, un review sería fabuloso :D

Si alguna gusta de la saga Twilight, para que lean "Donde se despinta el sol" y voten si es de su agrado en el Season Cullen Contest :P

Gracias! ^^

Saludos :)


End file.
